


4 Times Ryan Scared Matt + 1 Time Matt Scared Ryan

by almy9306



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: It's basically just a lot of swearing.





	4 Times Ryan Scared Matt + 1 Time Matt Scared Ryan

Ryan bursts into the room with such force that he nearly tumbles to the ground, but manages to catch himself at last second.

“FUCK!” he shouts, so loudly that Matt lets out a squawk and sends his laptop flying off his bed.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Matt cries, diving after it. He manages to half grab it at last second so instead of slamming into the ground it just painfully hurts his wrist and softly thuds down.

“ **Fuck** ,” Ryan says. Matt looks up at him. 

“... fuck?” Matt asks, squinting at his friend. 

Ryan nods and walks out of the room.

\-------

“Holy shit,” Ryan says suddenly, making Matt do a full body flinch. 

Matt turns and looks at him, wondering how the hell he materialized in the room.

“Dude, look at this. It’s you with a bowl cut.” Ryan practically shoves his phone in Matt’s face. 

“Nice,” Matt comments, taking the phone. He squints at it, then adds, “Nice. Where did you find it?”

Ryan shrugs. “Someone tweeted it at me.”

“... but not me?” Matt questions, confused. Ryan looks at Matt, then grins sheepishly. 

“I might have asked people to send me bad edits of you,” Ryan admits. 

“Does that mean there are more of those?” 

“Yes. A lot more,” Ryan answers. Matt hands back his phone. 

“Show me.”

\-------

“Oh my fuck, the pasta!” Ryan cries as he enters the kitchen, darting past Matt to the microwave. 

“The pasta?” Matt replies, stirring his stir-fry. 

“The fuck pasta!” Ryan opens up the microwave and pulls out a bowl. He frowns at it. “That’s not right.”

“It’s just regular pasta?” Matt asks, disappointed. 

“No, it’s bread,” Ryan answers. “Fuck bread.”

“ _Nice_ ,” Matt says. Ryan’s frown deepens. 

“I thought it was pasta,” Ryan states sadly. 

“Oh… well, you can have some of my fuck stir-fry if you want,” Matt offers. 

Ryan scrunches his nose and shakes his head. “ _Fuck_ stir-fry.” 

He then bee-lines out of the kitchen, taking his bowl of bread with him. 

Matt smiles at his stir-fry. “Fuck,” he says fondly. 

\-----

“MO-DEW!” Ryan screeches from across the lounge and promptly proceeds to launch a bottle of mountain dew in his hands directly at Matt. 

Matt holds up his hands protectively in front of his laptop and screams as the drink flies right at him. 

“SHIT!” Ryan shouts.

“FUCK!” Matt cries as the bottle slams into his palms and is deflected uselessly to the ground. It makes a dangerous hissing noise and foam starts to seep out of the top. “Fuck, did you open it?”

“Just a sip,” Ryan answers, unapologetic. 

Matt rescues the bottle from the ground. He’s too scared to open it so he just lets it fizz on his hand. A scowl forms on his face.

“... Mo-dew?” Ryan asks. 

Matt shakes his head.

\---  
Matt lets out a very loud, very fake laugh and squeaks out a “ _YEET_!” before launching a basketball covered in pictures of Banana right at Ryan. 

“ _FUCK_!” Ryan shouts and drops his phone while he tries to catch the basketball. He manages to get it, although it nearly hits him in the face. 

Then Matt scoops up Banana from where he is sitting on the table and marches over to his friend. “Yeet,” he says again emotionlessly and lets go of his cat on top of Ryan. 

Banana scrambles away instantly, only just avoiding standing on Ryan’s balls. Matt frowns sadly. 

Ryan inspects the basketball. “Is that Banana? He looks fat.”

“Yes,” Matt answers. 

“Cool,” Ryan says, nodding. He hands the basketball back to Matt. “Well done.”

Matt shakes his head. “No. You’re meant to say _nice_.”

“Nice,” Ryan tries. 

“No. _Nice_.”

“Nice!”

“No! _NICE_!”

“FUCKING _NICE_!”

Matt smiles, pleased. “Good,” he says and leaves the room. 

A few seconds later, he hears Ryan call from the lounge. “Matt, give my fucking phone back!”

\-----


End file.
